Unbreakable
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn. They call her unbreakable, say she's unshakeable. Behind closed doors says otherwise.


**This is for all you Naitlyn fans! Some of which I hear are upset about the second movie not portraying a Naitlyn storyline…As for me, the less romance in the movie, the better it is. Far too much drama if there's more lovey-dovey mess. I like the movies without the romancey-ness, leaving it up to watchers to imagine what they will! (Like everyone who thinks there's Smitchie romance in the first….when there isn't any romance…)**

** This was actually based on a couple of my own songs…**

** Anyways, enough of my ramblings, and onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The answering machine blinked, showing that Caitlyn has several new voice messages to listen to when she got home. The house was quiet-too quiet- and Caitlyn immediately turn on her music, being sure not to have it too loud-no need to annoy the neighbors that day.

The rain was falling in torrents outside, but she had taken no notice until slipping her jacket off and hooking it on the doorknob of the coat closet to dry. The grocery bags waited on the counter to be unloaded but she couldn't get herself to care at the moment.

How could he have done that? The one question rang clear through her mind and Caitlyn couldn't stop going over the incident. Everything had seemed so perfect, yet here she was letting the anger course through her slowly, painfully.

He was a big shot musician and they had met through their music industry-obviously. It had all been cliché from there. There first date, his dedicating sweet songs to her at concerts, the media dubbing them "cutest couple of Hollywood".

Caitlyn had taken up her singing after being tired of the pressure from producing. Though a great deal of things were expected of singers, it was somehow much more easy of a schedule to fall into than her producing had been, and she was thankful for the slight shift in career.

His mistake seemed to nullify the point in her career change, though. The stress just from that one day was weighing heavily on her and Caitlyn couldn't seem to shake the image from her mind. He couldn't really deny the short clips of footage of him with the Barbie-like blond. A picture may be worth a thousand words, but a short video clip was worth a million.

The rain began to patter against the window at that moment, giving the situation an almost movie-like affect. Caitlyn hadn't put off talking to him about it-oh, know. Caitlyn Gellar was never one to put off venting her anger. She called him on the phone right then and there and told him exactly what she thought of him now-in front of the numerous people in the studio.

But the tough, unbreakable person so many people saw her as melted away behind closed doors and rain splashed windows. It was at that time and moment that Caitlyn found herself curling up on the couch, pulling the afghan tightly around her small body as she tried to fight the tears.

Something inside of her was nagging at her, whispering half truths to her-saying she wouldn't miss him as much as she thought she would. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. Caitlyn couldn't seem to think very straight as the hot tears began to run down her cheeks.

She didn't have many friends. There was him of course, whom she had thought would always be there for her and always be enough. Who needed a bundle of close friends when they had an amazing guy in their life?

There was Tess. She wasn't the closest friend, or kindest either. Caitlyn found her a bit annoying on occasion, seeing as the blond was still making that hard transition from evil, popularity queen to normal, nice girl. They got along fairly well, and Caitlyn had to admit to some pretty fantastic shopping sprees recently.

There was Jason. He was always ready to be there for her. In fact, he probably would have been the best to have in her presence at that moment. Jason was always sweet and caring-always offering his shoulder for someone to cry on, and wanting to make them smile. She loved him like a brother.

There was Shane. Oh, don't even get her started on Shane. Caitlyn smiled slightly to herself at the thought, though. He knew every little way to get on her nerves-ever single pet peeve of hers. Shane's teasing seemed never ending and oftentimes she just wanted to strangle that boy. She loved him like a brother.

There was Peggy. Caitlyn was one of the very few who still called her that. It was almost like an affectionate nickname. Ever since winning Final Jam, she'd really hit it off and gotten signed. She was busy a lot and though she always made time for Caitlyn, they didn't often have time just to themselves.

There was Lola. Caitlyn adored Lola. She was possibly the only girl at Camp Rock that she actually could stand working with. Their similar taste in music and dance helped them get along really well. But since they lived halfway across the America from one another, it was tough to make plans to visit each other-they were both busy people.

There was Sander, Baron, and Ella. Those three were always good for a laugh and a smile-anything fun. Ever since Final Jam and the boys sweetly letting Ella join their performance last minute, everything went great. Their first album was coming out in a mere thirteen days.

There was…Nate. Caitlyn's mouth twisted into a half smile, half wince. What they were to each other, no one knew, really. They had their good days and their bad days. There was no doubt in her mind that they were friends, things were just different with him. Sometimes he'd be cheerful and crazy and want her to tag along with him to do insane things. Other times, he'd sit in the corner, strum his guitar and pretend she didn't exist while she talked to his two brothers.

Caitlyn had never been one for comfort food. When she was upset, her appetite always disappeared and no food could bring a smile to her face. The tears were still running down her face when she sighed and shivered, closing her eyes and wishing she could close out the world.

The front door opened and closed and Caitlyn cursed herself for not locking the door when she came home-she had been too distracted. It was impossible to get herself to care very much, though, and she just waited to see who's voice traveled into the room as they called her name.

No call came, though, and instead, Caitlyn turned to see Nate standing in the doorway of the living room. Internally wanting to kick herself for not being more prepared, Caitlyn frantically wiped her cheeks and kept her eyes elsewhere. Why couldn't it have been Jason? She wouldn't have bothered to wipe away her tears if it were him.

"Cait…I heard." He stated simply, but she only let her eyes remain on her lap, holding the afghan closely to her in attempt to gather what little comfort it could bring. The added weight on the sofa caused her to glance up at his face to catch the uncertain expression he wore. He didn't even look sympathizing.

Her eyes were quickly on her lap again. He wasn't supposed to see her like this. No one ever saw Caitlyn Gellar, the girl who cries when she thinks she's all alone. Well, except Jason-but only that one time because her parents' argument had worn on her so much.

His warm hand made her jump when he rested it on both of hers. Caitlyn had linked her fingers together tightly, as if this small act of frustration would help her feel better. It hadn't. Or at least, hadn't until that moment with his added warmth.

"I'm not very good at this…" Nate murmured, his warm breath tickling her ear and making her wonder just how close he was sitting next to her now, but Caitlyn refused to react to his words, "…but I _am_ sorry you're hurting."

Caitlyn chewed on her lip, trying not to break out into tears again. A single tear managed to escape though, rolling softly down her cheek before dripping off of her chin, onto Nate's hand. She reprimanded herself internally.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he whispered, not even reacting to the obvious fact that she was crying again. Caitlyn couldn't reply even if she wanted to though, because she hated talking when people could hear her voice cracking or shaking.

Nate only sighed. She felt guilty that maybe she wasn't being the nicest, after all, he had come to comfort her. The warmth of his arms sliding slowly around her, pulling her to lean against his chest, was unfamiliar-but in a good way. She easily relaxed in his embrace.

"He doesn't know what he's lost." Nate muttered in her hair, sounding awkward yet honest, "You're an amazing person, Cait, and I don't want you ever thinking differently."

"How can you say that?-I wasn't good enough." She groaned through her tears, not caring that she had spoken after deciding not to. Caitlyn pushed his arms away roughly, beginning to feel the angry fire burning in her once again.

"No." Nate said sharply, lifting his fingers to her chin to make her face him, "No, _he_ wasn't good enough."

"Shut up." Caitlyn snapped, standing up and throwing the afghan aside, shivering afterwards. The only sound in the house was the rain beating down in torrents and she was sure she heard Nate sigh again.

"I wasn't good enough." She groaned, "Why wasn't I good enough?!" Caitlyn felt the frustration taking over. It felt like she was always letting someone down! Or maybe it was just this incident, she couldn't think straight.

"Caitlyn, stop it." Nate ordered, standing up also and approaching her with a stern gaze.

"I don't have to." Caitlyn scowled at him, "I won't! How could he do that? What didn't I do for him? I tried to always do exactly what was expected and he still cheated on me! _Why wasn't I good enough?!_"

Her words had quickly risen in volume until she was literally yelling at Nate, demanding answers that she knew he didn't have.

"Am I not pretty enough? Did he think I was stupid?!" Caitlyn ignored the tears running down her face as she shoved the books off a bookshelf, not caring that they landed open on the carpet, "Was I boring? Was I not creative enough?!"

Nate only stood watching as Caitlyn called out the questions loudly, fury visible in her face as she shoved various things from their rightful places, but nothing breakable. He had never seen someone give such an angry display before-other than Shane's previous self.

"Caitlyn, neither of us will ever know the answer to any of those questions." Nate called to be heard over her anger, "But it doesn't matter what he thinks-what he thought-"

"Stop! Stop it!" Caitlyn demanded, glaring at Nate, "Stop saying what I know you're going to say! I don't need a lecture!" she was still crying, more violently now, "Go away! I don't want you here!"

Nate hesitated before taking a step toward her, but Caitlyn backed up slightly at his advance, "Get out of my house!" she demanded throwing her hands out to keep the distance between them marked when Nate took a few more, more sure steps in her direction.

Caitlyn didn't know what he was planning, nor did she care. She wanted him gone. Gone. She wanted to be alone to sulk in her misery. She deserved that much, didn't she?

Turning briskly, Caitlyn began to run from the room, but strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her backward. She felt his firm chest against her back but wiggled and squirmed in attempt to get free. Nate didn't let go, but instead, turned her to face him.

Without even saying a word, he held her tightly against him. Tighter then any hug could ever be. No, he wasn't hugging her to make her feel better, Caitlyn realized-he was holding her to help her feel secure. To help her see that she wasn't alone.

Caitlyn sobbed into his shirt, gripping the material in her hands as tightly as her grip would allow. She needed it. That's what she needed-forced comfort. Someone to show her that she _wasn't_ always tough and unbreakable, and that sometimes it was okay to break down.

It was several minutes at least before Caitlyn managed to catch a hold of herself and shyly look up at Nate's face through her bangs. He wouldn't laugh at her red, tearful face. He had forced her into it. He had _wanted_ her to cry on him.

"I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes…." Nate began whispering softly and Caitlyn felt tired and concentrated on watching his lips to help her focus on his words, "But I'm always there for you. I'm you friend…I just have a hard time finding the balance between giving you your space and loving you. I don't want to smother you."

He had said it. Love. Caitlyn was sure she'd imagined it. Either that or he had meant friendship kind of love. Her mind was working double time, despite how tired she was. The house was silent again as Caitlyn thought.

She tried to make sense of what he had just said, but all her mind registered was how perfectly curved and soft his lips looked when he talked…or when he didn't. Caitlyn furrowed her brow, not even noticing that she was being painfully obvious with her staring at his lips.

"Caitlyn?" Nate's voice sounded a little high pitched and he cleared his throat, "Som-something…wrong?"

"I'm so tired I can't even think." Caitlyn murmured, resting her face against his chest and taking in his scent slowly.

"Come on." He nudged her toward her bedroom, obviously with plans of telling her to go to bed. There was no argument left in her, so Caitlyn only obeyed easily, but not letting go of his hand that had someone found its way over hers.

"You'll feel better after getting some sleep." He whispered in her ear, hugging her one last time before letting go, a bit forcefully pulling his fingers from hers.

"Thank you, Nate…" she sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I don't know what got into me earlier…"

"It's-_what are you doing_?!" Nate yelped, frantically covering his eyes as Caitlyn chuckled at his reaction to her pulling her shirt over her head. She waited a moment, enjoying the bright shade of pink his face had quickly become before replying.

"…Nate, I'm wearing a tank." She muttered, only at her own words feeling the embarrassment settle in. She had acted without even thinking.

"Oh," Nate let his hands fall, looking more than a little awkward, "Oh, I, um, didn't know…" his eyes widened, "-I mean, I didn't think of that."

Caitlyn bit her lip. She rather liked this side of Nate. She'd never had much experience with the awkward, uncertain, embarrassed Nathan Gray-she liked him like that. It made him even more adorable.

"Thanks again, Nate." She blurted out to ease both of their discomfort, "It's nice to know I have a friend." He nodded, eyes flicking around the room, looking anywhere but at her face.

"Yeah, Cait, anytime." He murmured, but she wondered if that was really hurt she heard in his tone. Suddenly, his eyes were on her face again, looking at her intensely, "Is that all?"

"Is that all…what?" she raised her eyebrows, feeling a headache beginning to settle in-probably from all the crying she had done.

"Is-is that all I am?" he breathed and Caitlyn felt her head spin when he stepped closer to her, breaking their faces within inches of each other.

"I just…I just broke up with him, Nate." Caitlyn managed to whisper, not voicing her thoughts of how all she could keep thinking about the past few minutes was his perfect lips.

"But earlier…I meant what I said about finding a balance between smothering you and…" Nate's words faded of with a look of defeat and he tossed his gaze to the side where it remained.

"…loving me?" Caitlyn breathed, feeling the shock at the words being real flow over her, "You meant that?...Is that why we're always so…awkward? Why our friendship seems so often an off/on thing?..."

"It's always on." Nate replied hastily, almost snappily.

"I guess I need to find a balance between being smothered and loving you, too." Caitlyn forced the words from her mouth, almost disbelieving their meaning. She found them true, though.

Nate's eyes snapped to her face and Caitlyn felt her face flush, but not in a bad way. Both of them stood, but she wasn't sure what was expected of her next.

"Although, being smothered sounds pretty good, too." She admitted shyly.

"If you ever ask those ridiculous questions again…" Nate spoke up randomly, his tone dark. Caitlyn's mind frantically tried to remember what she had been demanding of him only a little bit ago. He sighed, "Don't ever think you're not beautiful, creative, smart, breathtaking, talented…"

"Thanks, Nate." Was all she could get herself to say, too overwhelmed by his sweet words to be able to tell him that she thought he was all those things too.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his for a moment too brief for Caitlyn's liking. She huffed slightly when he pulled away so quickly, but Nate only blushed and cast her a shy smile.

"Get some rest." He whispered simply.

**This was incredibly long and I apologize to P.O.A.R.D. if I got her hopes up about a new story a couple days ago…When I tweeted you, I really did have this idea and really did plan on writing it that day! Sorry if I made you wait! ;) **

** Also, everyone that is a Naitlyn fan might be interested in my full length story "Camoflage", whereas the Shaitlyn fans would prefer my full length story "He's Not the One" and my work-in-progress "Love Story".**

…**again with my rambling…P.O.A.R.D. and I are good at that…**

**Please review! ;) If we're honest with ourselves, it really doesn't take much time and effort or thought to say whether it was good or bad and point out our favorite part(s)! **


End file.
